the_aeron_sagafandomcom-20200216-history
Zeeva Amaris
|Sexuality = Homosexual |Species = Human |Gender = Female |Hair color = Dark brown |Eye color = Gray |Height = 160cm (5'3") |Weight = 55kg (121 lbs) |Affiliation = Rebels |Relationships = Eames Watson (best friend) Tyler (friend) Edward (friend) Mirale Maloney (girlfriend) Hermann Kaufmann (ex-boyfriend) |Relatives = Marrok Amaris (father) Larentia Amaris (mother) Bashar Amaris (brother) Ranulf Amaris (brother) † Lyall Amaris (uncle) Lupita Amaris (aunt) † Faolán Amaris (cousin) Accalia Amaris (aunt) Aatu Amaris (cousin) Ylva Amaris (grandmother) |Marital Status = Single |Current Allies = Eames Watson The Werwolf Wolfsmensch Rebels |Current Enemies = Fuhrer Agata Hoch The Amaris Family The Government |Portrayed by = A/N}} Zeeva Amaris, better known as Eve, are a character in The Aeron Saga Series. She debuts in the book Beneath the Surface, the first book of the series. Biography Zeeva Amaris was to MarrokMarrok is possibly a French form of Latin Marcus, meaning "defense" or "of the sea". In Arthurian legend, this is the name of a knight who was also a werewolf. in Thomas Maloyr's Le Morte d'Arthur, "Death of Arthur", (1469-1470), there is a single line mentioning this knight; it reads as follows: "Sir Marrok the good knyghte that was betrayed with his wyf for she made hym seven yere a werwolf." and Larentia AmarisLarentia is of Latin origin and are derived from the shewolf who nursed Remus and Romulus. in Trenbirth. She is the youngest child of her parents and the only born daughter. Zeeva's father Marrok Amaris are the Oberste Aufseher, the Chief of Police as well as recently promoted to Head of Security. Appearance Zeeva's aristocratic background has given her the typical aristocratic features with high cheekbones and a sharp jaw line. She's not slim but instead more of the curvy figure at 5 ft 3 in (160cm) and weights 121 pounds (55kg). Zeeva has dark brown hair which she keeps in a longer hairstyle. Her eyes are grey and she's rather pale. Her skin are often described as the beautiful porcelain skin of the aristocratic families, but hers is slightly different due to her slight tan, a proof of the amount of hours she has spent outside over the years. Personality The Amaris family is a highly aristocratic and powerful family, and Zeeva has therefore lived a life of luxury. But despite her fancy clothes and seemingly polite manners, she has a though side. Power and Abilities Powers Abilities Zeeva is an easy learner, she likes to build stuff and becomes the rebels' good engineer. Weaknesses Equipment Transportation Relationships Eames Watson Watson is in every aspect, but the most important one, Zeeva's brother. They are best friends and have known each other since they were babies. During the years they have grown exceptionally close and relies on each other completely. The could almost be considered two sides of the same coin, they are each others halves. In many ways they act as siblings, but in many others as best friends. Zeeva used to have a "obsessive crush" on Watson, to which Watson probably are aware of and couldn't care less about, he just harbors friendly feelings for her after all, and besides, her crush is in the past. Tyler Ty is the owner of the underground and illegal bar located in Trenbirth. He's a close friend of Zeeva and Watson and always takes time to listen to their troubles, although if he takes their problem seriously or answers them in a sarcastic way, is another matter. Mirela Maloney Mirela is the girl that finally makes Zeeva realize and accept that she is in fact gay, and they become a couple. Edward Edward quickly befriends Watson when the two friends joins the rebels, and as an extension also Zeeva. Hermann Kaufmann Hermann is Zeeva's ex-boyfriend, but he's still deeply in love with her. Their relationship were desirable for her family, Hermann's parents being friends of Zeeva's and of the right status, and she were unconsciously trying to persuade herself that she actually liked boys and were attracted to them. They dated for a few years during her late teenage years but it didn't work out, Hermann were too possessive of her and the two of them never really clicked for her, so she ended it with him, but he still loves her as deeply and they parted as somewhat friends. Zeeva are aware of Hermann's still lingering feelings for her and uses them when he starts trying to get her attention again by leaking governmental info to her. He further proves his love for her later in the book when he gets caught slipping secret information to the rebels (through Zeeva) and the government torture him in order to get the name of his contact. But he refuses because of his love for her and doesn't say anything that can lead to her wherabouts and are therefore executed by hanging. Ylva Amaris Grandmother Ylva and Zeeva shares a love-hate relationship, with not much love showing between them. Grandmother Ylva sees Zeeva as the "heir" of the Amaris Family as Zeeva's older cousin Faolán career lies within the law enforcement and Zeeva's brother in Ylva's eyes isn't capable of carry out his responsibility due to his illness. Zeeva however loathes the way her grandmother treats her friend and little cousin Aatu. Trivia *Watson is the only one who are allowed to call her by the nickname "Wolflock", mostly because it is a nickname he came up with for her when they were younger and is for the two of them only. *Zeeva has the bad habit of clearing her throat violently for phlegm in the morning. A habit that Watson detesters. Quotes "You are not allowed to use that name on me..."Beneath the Surface. ―'Zeeva' to Hermann Kaufmann. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Beneath the Surface Characters